Shark Awareness Week
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Cody and Scott look back over their relationships, while being roped into a protest for Shark Awareness Week by their significant others. MERRY CHRISTMAS GREENPOKEGUY!


_MERRY CHRISTMAS **GREENPOKEGUY**!_

_And may all your Christmases be filled with Dott and Codette (and ChrisTopher)._

_This is a two parter, because I started writing this and there was something else I wanted to do more._

_This is to satisfy some fluff needs. The next one... well you'll see... but that one was more amusing for me to write.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

_**Summary**: Cody and Scott look back over their relationships, while being roped into a protest for Shark Awareness Week by their significant others._

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

**_Shark Awareness Week  
_**

"I'm not doing this," grumbled Scott as he was tugged by the hand by his girlfriend, the girlfriend he'd never really expected to have in the first place.

Total Drama had just gotten crappier and crappier for him over the years he competed.

First season - yeah, so everyone bought all his B.S. and he ended up making it far but everybody ended up hating him - oh and there was that thing about him getting mauled by a shark! So that was awesome and made him love the experience all the more. _Not_.

Next season - Scott had no idea why he ended up going back. First of all Courtney ended up humiliating him on national television and then besides losing all his dignity several times at being hoisted by a nerd as live shark bait... there was being attacked by rabid animals, he was depicted as a rat and then to cap it all off got stuck in a balloon filled with hot, very disgusting air for a very long time until the balloon popped and he plummeted to what he thought was his death.

After that Scott vowed he would have nothing more to do with that stupid show... but then he had placed forth and third in the seasons he competed in so it was tempting to go back. They hadn't asked him back though, Chris wanted to wipe his hands of how he screwed over the All-Stars contestants and avoided them altogether.

The next season with classic competitors had been the Underdog season in which his current girlfriend had been competing. It was after that season that Scott met up with her at a Fundraising Bash and he could have his own laugh about how messed up she had it on her last season on the show - even though his run on Total Drama was his own personal nightmare.

He remembered back to that Fundraiser.

"Sucked to be you last season, Fairy Princess," he'd said mockingly as his first words to her since the end of Revenge of the Island.

"Oh shut it Scott," she replied smartly with her usual pursed lips.

He'd scowled at her. After what Courtney did to him he hadn't been in the mood to deal with chicks in general. Okay, so he held a grudge, but he didn't like being led on like that only to get crushed in the end. Used. And Dawn probably didn't deserve the rudeness either, just like she didn't deserve him to use her like a scapegoat on their season together but she was an easy target and she rubbed him the wrong way. Especially when she looked at him with that look, like she could read his soul. He hated that. It creeped him the heck out and made him self conscious.

Dawn had gone on to ignore him for most of the night, busy with her new best friends DJ and Bridgette. Scott had spent some time glaring at Courtney but he soon realized he still didn't really have any friends in the whole Total Drama group. Cameron and Gwen came and chatted to him out of pity and were soon joined by the lovebirds Mike and Zoey (who Scott didn't even like!) but that had been it.

He'd ended up having another run in with Dawn by the end of the night. He caught her give him a pitying look throughout the event and it bugged him.

"Say it," he demanded of her, standing over her menacingly.

"Say what?"

Scott knew she had to be playing dumb. "That I deserve it. That I push people away. I don't know. Whatever the hell that look you gave me was for. I'm not stupid Dawn, I know you think you need to feel sorry for me... but you don't." She thought he hadn't been held enough or some crap, and maybe it was true but his relationships with other people had always been messed up. They were always gonna be.

She put a hand on his arm, it was featherlight but it made the skin feel like it was burning. He hated it but hated more that he craved the contact. "You don't deserve it and the only reason I pity you Scott is because other people can't see what I see."

"Oh, yeah... the creepy stuff. Other people are normal, so you probably should be reserving that pitying for yourself."

Dawn bit down on her bottom lip. "You've come a long way Scott. But you need to let go what Courtney did to you. I know it may seem cliche but you can date again, you know. Not every girl is going to break your heart."

Scott had frowned. She always knew how to hit him where it hurt. It was like she _knew_ him. And normally he'd do something immature just to get away from her, just to get away from feeling like this but this time he was just at a loss for words. He stared at her for some time, and then took some quick decisive action and kissed her. She had let out a little squeak, it was obviously something she hadn't seen coming even though it seemed there were parts of him that she could read like a book. He found he liked being able to catch her off guard, especially when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all she had.

"I didn't mean with me," Dawn had said after that kiss... and Scott had been hit with another wave of humiliation.

"Then what the hell did you mean?"

She had shrugged and Scott had stormed away. It took her two hours to track him down after that and apologize, saying she was wrong and the kiss meant something to her, more than she had expected it to. That started a rather rocky relationship between the two.

It was functioning because Dawn was apt to forgive and Scott was apt to feel guilty about doing her wrong. It was beautiful at times, she could break him, destroy that little cruel streak he prided himself on and he'd become a better person for it. It was destructive at other times, he would mock her and she would lash back out to him and then would have to spend some serious time with nature in order to calm down, where she'd ask the universe why she was even with him, what a cruel joke it was that she could fall for someone like him.

"We have a compromise Scott, I've been helping Albertha to form meaningful relationships with her pigs and you promised to do something for me," was what Dawn was saying now. She should have known Scott would back out like this once they got close. "Besides, I thought you'd like seeing Bridgette and Cody again."

"Ugggggh," Scott rolled his eyes and made a sound of distaste. "Those are your friends, Moon_babe_."

"They're your friends too, Scott, even if you don't want to admit that. They accept you, like I accept you, even despite your... differences," that was her way of saying it tastefully. Even despite the fact that he was just plain rude sometimes Bridgette and Cody were nice people and they tried to include him.

"Yeah, thanks," he said sarcastically.

"You'll enjoy it."

"Doubtful."

Dawn's fingers tightened around his. "You don't have to be this difficult, you know."

"I kind of do." He'd always been difficult and he wasn't going to stop now.

* * *

"Sierra's calling for you again," Cody said sounding dismal and he waved the phone in front of Bridgette.

"Sorry, Codes, but we're waiting for Dawn and Scott."

Cody put the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, Sierra... I know you're not speaking to me... I know you only want to speak to Bridge... I know you meant it seriously when you said you'd never speak to me for the rest of your existence..." he groaned.

Sierra had taken it personally when he started dating Bridgette. Actually a whole bunch of people took it personally. Everyone still loved Bridgette of course but Cody was seen as the bad guy by everyone in the pro-Geoff camp. Even Gwen said it was a bad move on his behalf, and Noah said it was in poor taste to date Bridgette so fast (even though Cody was certain he was just jealous)... and fans had gone completely off him after Sierra posted some pretty nasty stuff about him online.

It was all worth it in the end of course. He didn't mind being public enemy number one for a while... for her. And Geoff had been the one to break her heart anyway, but Geoff was so likeable that no one could fault him for it. It wasn't his fault he'd been questioning his sexuality.

Cody hadn't even been trying (that actively) to win Bridgette over. But he had tried to make her laugh to forget about the whole Geoff thing and he succeeded and then when she made the first move he was just freaking out about it. And then when he realized that a hot chick actually wanted him he was freaking out even more.

It was easier with Sierra - he wasn't attracted to her in any way, shape or form and she wasn't as classically hot as Bridgette. And Bridgette was on the rebound and as much as his mantra that he'd had about taking advantage of girls on the rebound (cause it was only girls on the rebound that would go for a geek like him), he found he couldn't stick to it.

He had tried... to give her space to work out her feelings and all that junk. But it was so dang hard when she flirted with him. People had gradually started to lose interest and thus get over the whole Hating Cody stage of their lives after he and Bridgette had been together for several months, but Sierra just didn't let it go. She claimed she'd devoted four years of her life to him just to let go and then she claimed she'd never talk to him again. But she called his phone all the time saying she wanted to talk to Bridgette when in reality she probably was just covering for wanting to talk to him.

After being chewed out a little more, even though Sierra had ended up finding a boyfriend who actually liked her in season six's Shawn, Cody hung up the phone and put an arm around his girlfriend. "You could have just taken the phone," he told her.

"And missed out on seeing you sweat like that? No way," she joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny. So how did you even rope Scott into this? I mean, he hates doing nature protests to begin with but he really hates sharks, so I'm amazed he's doing this."

"Oh, that was all Dawn. She can get pretty persuasive when she wants to be."

"She threatened to withhold sex didn't she?"

"Why does your mind always go there, Cody? No I think there were more psychological reasons involved. Dawn's no stranger to getting into people's heads." Especially Scott's head apparently, even though he fought against it.

"Speaking of heads," Cody said, playing with the zipper on his outfit. "Can you put mine on?"

"Sure thing babe," Bridgette responded, picking up his shark head by the side of the table and giving him a quick kiss before she slotted it over his smaller head.

It wasn't long before Scott and Dawn joined them.

"You didn't say anything about wearing costumes," Scott said without even greeting Bridgette and Cody as he looked over what they were wearing.

"Well we weren't going to wear what we have on. We're doing this for shark awareness Scott. And I thought this would be good for you. You know, sharks are victims too."

Scott grumbled something under his breath.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Okay fine. I order you to put on the shark suit Scott."

"Okay," he said reluctantly, being unable to stop from being ordered around.

Twenty minutes later they all had their shark suits on and it became quite the media event (that Scott thought that he would never, ever live down). But little did any of them know (much less Scott) that a certain someone caught sight of what they were doing and it warmed their heart. This was the sign of peace that they'd been looking for. They were ready to forgive.

* * *

_Peace for the Christmas season. _

_And you'll see what I mean from the continuance of this, which I'll put up when it's done._

_This is just a prequel._

**_Merry Christmas once again dude!_**


End file.
